Dreadfall Event
Dreadfall Event or simply called Dreadfall is a limited time event where players need to gather as many Candy as possible to receive a wide range of rewards, including an elusive, exclusive Dragon. It was first introduced in October 10th, 2019, on Update 3.3.0 - The Great Dreadfall Update, becoming the first Themed Event introduced in School of Dragons, and the second Live Event introduced in the game, the first being the Stormshatter Event. On October 21st, 2019, v3.4.0, the Event has been extended for 5 days, ending in November 11th, 2019 and in October 31st, 2019, the Dreadstrider joins the Event and it's available for 20000 . How to Play The Event is easy to say than done, the purpose is to gather as many Candy as possible before the end of the Event. There's various ways of gathering Candy, which include the main minigames like Thunder Run Racing and Battle Events as well as the introduction of Daily Quests. Dreadfall_Event/Ways_to_Gather_Candy|Ways to Gather Candy Dreadfall_Event/Exchange|Exchange Due to immense complaints, the Event was extended 11 more days however instead of ending in November 11th like it was told, it instead ended in November 10th, in the Forum Post informing players about the Event, players were supposed to be able to exchange the gathered for some Dreadfall exclusive prizes - this was not done and it instead updated the game to its Snoggletog (Christmas) variant. The Event was also badly extended, as the normal Stable Missions started clogging the 4th Slot, mixing up with the Candy Stable Missions, Mystery Chests started getting scarce to some and glitches such as Deleveling never got confirmation of them being fixed, bringing fear to some who dreaded the saud glitch. Rewards Whenever the player reaches the reward's Candy requirement, the reward will be awaiting under the Dreadfall Event's menu, symbolized by the glowing pumpkin icon; the candy gained won't be exchanged for the prize, instead the Candy progress will remain intact. The rewards vary from Masks to Battle Equipment, all leading up to the elusive Skrillknapper Egg, and neither of the rewards can be denied, the player must claim the reward in order to continue. There's a total of 13 Prizes to achieve till the Skrillknapper, ranging from Masks to Battle Equipment, including an exclusive Flightmare Dragon Armor. Each have their own requirements that increase as the bar goes on and they will be awaiting to be claimed once the requirement has been acheived. |- |style="text-align: center;"| |style="text-align: center;"| |style="text-align: center;"| |style="text-align: center;"| |- |style="text-align: center; color: #403d37;"|'Deathgripper Mask' |style="text-align: center; color: #403d37;"|'Dreadhead' |style="text-align: center; color: #403d37;"|'Flightmare Shield' |style="text-align: center; color: #403d37;"|'Epic Deathgripper Axe' |- |style="text-align: center; color: #403d37;"|Appeal - Mask |style="text-align: center; color: #403d37;"|Appeal - Helmet |style="text-align: center; color: #403d37;"|Battle Equipment - Shield |style="text-align: center; color: #403d37;"|Battle Equipment - Axe |- | colspan="4"| |- |style="text-align: center;"| |style="text-align: center;"| |style="text-align: center;"| |style="text-align: center;"| |- |style="text-align: center; color: #403d37;"|'Goregutter Skeleton Skin' |style="text-align: center; color: #403d37;"|'Legendary Sword of the Skrill' |style="text-align: center; color: #403d37;"|'Deathgripper Skeleton Skin' |style="text-align: center; color: #403d37;"|'Legendary Light Fury Sword' |- |style="text-align: center; color: #403d37;"|Dragon Skin |style="text-align: center; color: #403d37;"|Battle Equipment - Sword |style="text-align: center; color: #403d37;"|Dragon Skin |style="text-align: center; color: #403d37;"|Battle Equipment - Sword |- | colspan="4"| |- | colspan="4" style="text-align: center;"| |- | colspan="4" style="text-align: center; color: #403d37;"|'Flightmare Dragon Armor' |- | colspan="4" style="text-align: center; color: #403d37;"|Battle Equipment - Dragon Armor |- | colspan="4"| |} |- |colspan="4"| |} |} Is it possible to gather enough before the end of the Event? The answer is: "it depends". It depends on: *How much time you can play everyday *How much gems can you invest in the game and that hopefully the current bugs will be fixed soon and no new ones will pop up. The event runs for 24 days, you need 15000 for the last prize, that makes 625 a day you need to gather You should be able to get every day: *100 from Dragon Tactics *42 from Racing (Multiplayer gives 20 Candy and 1 from each Dreadfall Track) *25 from Loki's maze *75 from stables (ignore the ones that lasts less than 24h) *25-100 from Daily quests That sums to 265-340 depending on the day. You need to gather the remaining 285-360 from: *Battle events: they give 10-30 depending on result. How many can you do a day? *Farm animals: how many Dreadfall animals do you have already? How many are you willing to buy? How often can you visit your farm to harvest them? Example: if you can play 6 hours a day, you can do 4 battles, with an average of 25 candies each (silver tier), you would need 19 Spiders or Dreadfall sheep in your farm (the cheapest animals), and check on them 12 times a day (every half hour for the 6h). These will cost you 532 for the spiders and 224 for the 7 spider webs, or 589 for the sheep and 1455 for the sheep pens (however, they take more space than spiders). If you have less time, you need more farm animals, if you can play more, you can do more battles and have less animals. Dreadfall_Event/Additional_Information|Additional Information Dreadfall_Event/Controversy|Controversy Category:Guides Category:Minigames Category:Events